Sometimes Surprises Aren't That Bad
by MidnightDusk13
Summary: Sonny's 17th Birthday and she's in a gloom, who knows maybe someone can cheer her up. "Sometimes surprises aren't that bad Monroe." "I know." She smiled and .... Well read the rest to find out! xXxChannyxXx Better than it sounds!


Heyy Welcome to my second SWAC fic. Two in one day! =D I must have been really inspired and have lot of time on my hands. Both are true. This was based sort of on my birthday! I hope you like 's a two-shot! =D

ORIGINALLY meant to be a one-shot but yeahh it got too long! and it's late and i'm sleepy =)

Disclaimer: I dont Own Sonny With A Chance or the stars :P wish i did!

Who doesnt want Sonny and Chad together already. It's so frustrating...although i love how they are totally clueless =)

* * *

Sonny Monroe sat in the cafeteria playing with her untouched food, a card from her mom and best friend Lucy in front of her. It was her 17th birthday today, and apparently none of the So Random cast remembered. Sure…she was new here…but that didn't mean they had to forget. She looked at the food, and felt sick. She was too upset to eat.

She picked up her tray of food and dumped it, then headed towards her favorite spot on the set, it was her secret spot. One she discovered on the second day working at So Random.

As she walked out, she bumped Chad.

"Hey Monroe why the long face?" He asked with a smirk.

Sonny just walked, unable to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

Chad looked at regressing back, speechless. All this while Sonny had been here, he'd never seen her upset. She was the bubbly person and the ONLY funny one at Chuckle City. He wondered what happened to her.

_What's this you're feeling? Is it perhaps you care for her?_

Chad ignored the voice in his head, and walked over to a cafeteria table. He sat down and saw two cards in front of him. He knew it was wrong to go through other peoples stuff, but that didn't stop him.

He opened one of them.

**Dear Sonny,**

**Hope you have a wonderful birthday honey. Hope your having fun on your special day and that your having a lot of fun with your cast. We miss you!**

**Love Mom**

So this was why she was upset? But that didn't make sense. Chad thought. He opened the second card, not caring about invading her privacy.

**Sonny!**

**Hope you had an amazing day! I love you! Call me soon as you get the chance! Enjoyyy =)**

**Xox  
Lucy 3**

**P.S. Did that guy you were crushing on wish you? You mentioned he was very egoistical. Hope you don't get yourself hurt.**

Chad wondered who Sonny was crushing on, and as much as he wanted to know, he wondered if the cast at Chuckle City remembered it was her birthday.

Without eating, he got up and headed to the So Random set, cards in hand. Inside, Tawni sat on a plushy chair painting her nails, Nico and Grady were having a pie contest and Zorah was doing something incomprehensible.

No wonder he wasn't friends with them. They were so lame. He honestly wondered why Sonny cared what they thought.

Chad cleared his throat and immediately they all saw him and glared.

"What do you want Chad?" Tawni said glaring.

He glared back, no one scares or acts mean to Chad Dylan Cooper. "Did you guys know it was Sonny's birthday today?"

"Sonny's Birthday?" Zorah asked.

"Yeah, it's today."

"Omg! We forgot Sonny's Birthday!" Nico and Grady exclaimed in unison and started jumping around.

What fools, Chad thought. They didn't deserve to be Sonny's friend. She was so much better than them, at everything even being cute…stupid cute.

"How'd you know?" Tawni asked suspiciously.

Chad rolled his eyes and handed her the cards.

"Oh…, well guys what do you think we should do?" Tawni asked, and yawned.

Immediately they all started talking at once.

What amateurs. "Listen!" Chad yelled. I've got a plan, we could throw her a surprise party tonight at the same place we had the prom."

"That's not a bad idea Cooper."

Chad smirked. Of course it wasn't. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do bad ideas.

"But isn't it kind of late?" Grady asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Chad looked revolted. "Just leave it to me, but make sure you're there…and please at least look decent."

They glared at him.

"Wait, why do you care about Sonny's birthday? You don't even like her."

_Yes…why do you care?_

"I don't care. I just don't want her to have a bad birthday."

"That seems to me like caring," Tawni said, teasingly.

"Whatever, think what you want."

"You know Chad, we could help you get her," she said, her eyebrows raised.

"Pfft get Sonny? I don't like her. I would never like someone from Chuckle City. 8:00. Be there." With that he walked out.

He had a lot to do. He wanted to make it the best birthday party.

_Well of course you would, it's all for her isn't it._

I don't like Sonny Monroe," Chad mumbled to himself irritated. "Besides Chad Dylan Cooper does everything the best, and this is no exception."

_Sure…and pigs could fly. So all this is just for no reason._

Chad shook his head vigorously and started calling. Let the planning begin!

--

"Okay guys, we have to do something!" Tawni said. "We forgot Sonny's birthday, but let's make sure she gets the present of her life."

They nodded and began thinking what to get her.

Suddenly all 4 of them said in unison, "I have an Idea!" (A/N: Just pretend a light bulb went on above their heads =) )

"We should set her and Chad up!" Nico said.

"Exactly. We all know they have feelings for each other, no matter how much they deny it."

"And honestly, they would make a cute couple," Tawni said, smiling.

"Yep, but now how do we do this?" Zorah asked.

"I have an idea!" Nico said. They huddled together as Nico explained the plan.

"Nice. This might actually work!"

Everyone nodded, all having mischievous glints in their eyes.

Operation Channy was read to commence!

* * *

How was it? Hope you liked it! I tried making the characters as close as possible to the way they act on the show. But I don't think it went over well. Anyway next chapter has the party in it and some surprises ;) R & R!

xXx

Love Story


End file.
